sureniafandomcom-20200214-history
Richard 'Lonewolf' Darkblood
History Richard 'Lonewolf" Darkblood was raised in a far Western village, joining the local miitia when he became of age. He spent years fighting, both on the offense, and the defense. He led a simple life. Uncorrupt, and just. On one unfotunate day, hours before sunrise, a horde of orcs charged his village - their intent set on murder and conquering. After many long hours of battle, the sky stained blood red from the flames that ravaged the townsfolk, the villagers proved victorious. But was it truly a victory? The commoners refused to believe so. Many of their brothers and sisters lay dead, their blood paving the roads, and masonry of the building they once inhabited. In an act of retaliation, the militia located the Orc camp. It didn't take long before they set out to obliterate the Orcs. The Orcs, however, were severly underestimated. Richard led the charge into battle, but was swiftly struck down by a stunningly large fleet of Orc warriors. He laid injured in a trench, covered in the blood of both himself, and his fallen brothers. Not even an hour had passed before his allies retreated, leaving him to his fate at the hands of the Orcs. Richard played it smart, however. He feigned his death, letting his enemies pile corpse, after corpse upon him - considering him to be another fallen soldier. Once the cadavers had been disposed of, he found salvation. Feeling betrayed, he abandoned his creed, heading East is search of a new life. All he found, however, was a world dominated by coin. He quickly caught on, taking small jobs as a sellsword and mercenary to earn -his- share of the coin. Personality Most times Richard is a calm and reasonable man. Though because of the amulet he wear he will sometimes have somewhat a "Strange" turn of personality. Story (Optional) Release of the Demon: After accept a deal with Siram, the demon in his amulet was released into Richard soul. Now totally crazy, he ran away from the Castle into the forest where no one would find him. Taming the Demon: Not much is known on how Richard manage to overcome and take control of the Ancient Demon. Rumours says he made a pact with a Demon some other say he made a deal with Siram. Nothing is actually clear, only rumours. All Will Die: After commiting mass murder in the public square of Asline, Richard was able to crown himself king and therefor no charge would be placed on him. Many people are shocked about this event. And Riot might start if Richard does not calm the population down. Dethroned: As he quickly recieved the crown he would also quickly lose it. As he met one man called Saiko he was beated down and lost his crown. Who he has yet to know was giving to who. He was then thrown to jail but was rescued by a shadow man. PDI (Personal Display Info) Friend List James Crystal Siram Gero Donnatello Carlo Vitale Jean Oleashea Uchima Item List Equiped Items Belle Coeur (Adds 1000 HP and 3000 Damage) Richard's Paladin Armour Set (Adds 100 HP and 20 Damage) Siram's Necklace (Adds 20 HP and 20 Damage) Skill List Magic List Stats Category:Characters Category:Wanted!